Rain
"Rain"' '(レイン, Rein) is the fifth and final opening theme for the Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood anime series. It is performed by SID and replaces "Period" in episode 51. Video Appearances *Edward Elric *Alphonse Elric *Kain Fuery *Heymans Breda *Rebecca Catalina *Jean Havoc *Denny Brosh *Charlie *Maria Ross *Grumman *Vato Falman *Roy Mustang *Riza Hawkeye *Maes Hughes *Elicia Hughes *Gracia Hughes *Alex Louis Armstrong *Olivier Mira Armstrong *Miles *Buccaneer *Tim Marcoh *May Chang *Xiao-Mei *Lan Fan *Ling Yao *Fu *Yoki *Darius *Zampano *Jerso *Scar *Heinkel *Truth *Solf J. Kimblee *Lust *Pride *Gluttony *Sloth *Envy *Wrath *Father *Izumi Curtis *Van Hohenheim *Winry Rockbell *Rose *Greed *King Bradley *Sig Curtis *Black Hayate *Trisha Elric Lyrics Kanji やっと見つけた 新しい朝は 月日が邪魔をする 向かう先は 「次」じゃなくて 「過」ばかり追いかけた 鳴り止まない　容赦ない思いだたちは 許してくれそうにもない そろそろかな　手探り　疲れた颊を 葛藤がこぼれ落ちる 雨は　いつか止むのでしょうか ずいぶん長い間　冷たい 雨は　どうして僕を選ぶの 包まれ　いいかも 雨は　止むことを知らずに 今日も　降り続くけれど そっと　差し出した傘の中で 温もりに　寄り添いながら Japanese Rōmaji Yatto mitsuketa atarashii asa wa Tsukihi ga jama wo suru Mukau saki wa tsugi ja nakute Sugi bakari oikaketa Nariyamanai yōsha nai omoi de tachi wa Yurushite kuresō nimonai Sorosoro kana tesaguri tsukareta hoho wo Kattō ga koboreochiru Ame wa itsuka yamunodeshōka Zuibun nagai aida tsumetai Ame wa dōshite boku wo erabuno Tsutsumarete ii kana Ame wa yamu koto wo shirazuni Kyō mo furitsuzuku keredo Sotto sashidashita kasa no naka de Nukumori ni yorisoi nagara English Translation The days going by are getting in the way of the new morning I'd found at last It wasn't "next" that I was headed toward, But "bygone" that I was always chasing after. My incessant, merciless memories Don't seem likely to forgive me It may not be long before my turmoil spills out Down cheeks wearied by my fumbling about. Will the rain ever stop? I've been cold for such a long time Why does this rain choose me? Can I wrap myself up in it? The rain is unrelenting, and it's still coming down today, But tenderly under an extended umbrella, We share our warmth as we huddle close. English Translation 2 The new dawn that we finally found is being cut off by time. The place we're headed for isn't the "future," But it's the "past" we've been chasing this whole time. These merciless memories that keep ringing don't seem like they're going to forgive us. Soon, the rain of conflict will begin to roll down my tired cheeks. Will the rain stop someday? It's been freezing me for a long time. Why does the rain choose me? I wonder if it would envelop me. The rain never stops; it keeps falling even today. But underneath your gently outstretched umbrella, We nestle together in warmth. English Translation 3 The new morning we've finally found Is being hampered by the past. What we chased after wasn't the future, but the past so full of remorse The ruthless memories won't stop playing, They won't be forgiving us for a long time. It's about now that a teardrop Begins to roll down my fatigued cheeks. Will this rain ever stop? I've been freezing for a long time. Why does the rain continue to fix on me? I wonder if it could embrace me. Today, the rain falls again, endlessly, it falls knowing no end. We nestle closer to each other to share the warmth, Under this umbrella, you gently held out to me. English translation 4 Though this untainted morning, That I had finally reached to, Is entangled by the past I knew Instead of moving on, towards my own future, I was stuck in my own remorseful past. All these memories, Ringing endlessly inside my mind, Have no intentions of forgiving me yet Walking around blindly, I think it's time for my own teardrops, To fall down my, conflicted cheeks The rain falls, I wonder if it will ever end It's so cold, straining my body for quite some time The rain falls, and though I have no escape, May it embrace me tightly, hide all my pain? The rain falls, I wonder if it knows how to stop? But today, it falls without resolution. You held out your hand holding an umbrella over my head. You nestled with me, warming me with all your hope. English Translation (Full) I see in front of my eyes, All of these truths and all these lies As their colors go and fade away Although you're close to me And your warmth covers me, I can't keep these wandering thoughts at bay. You told me to go onward And said my path will not be blurred As you turn away and say good-bye Those words of empathy Do not encourage me And I cannot help but break down and cry. All of these memories, ringing endlessly inside my mind, Have no intentions of forgiving me yet. If I close my eyes, they only grow and start surrounding me. These memories that I can't forget.... The rain falls, I wonder if it will ever end? It's so cold, straining my body for quite some time. The rain falls on me, and it is striking down upon my face. Why does it choose me, who has nowhere to escape? Though this untainted morning, That I have finally reached to Is entangled by the past I knew. Instead of moving on, towards my own future I was stuck in my own remorseful past. And though you tried to help And tried to motivate me to keep on All my fears of losing my way just made me weak. Walking around blindly, I think it's time for my own teardrops To fall down my conflicted cheeks. I don't want my eyes to know about those past days I'll just wait till the rain starts to wash it away All my wounds of my past start to heal at a gentle pace I've finally found the end of my road today. The rain falls, I wonder if it will ever end? It's so cold, straining my body for quite some time. The rain falls on me, but I wonder could it maybe, Embrace me tightly, hide all my pain? The rain falls, I wonder if it knows how to stop? But today, it falls without resolution. You held out your hand holding an umbrella over my head. You nestled with me, warming me with all your hope. Trivia * This is one of the three themes in the series to also be used as an insert song. The others that were used in this way were the second ending theme, Let it Out and the fifth, RAY OF LIGHT. * It is also the only opening to also be used as an ending theme (episode 63 though showing scenes and portions of previous openings of Van Hohenheim), with the one exception of Hologram, used in the final episode. * The very ending foreshadows that Ed and Winry confess their feelings to each other. * Mustang being in a dark void is a foreshadowing of ''Lost Light'', where he loses his sight to the Truth after being forced to open the gate by Pride. ** His being the fifth Human Sacrifice is foreshadowed when Father's eye shows him and the others. Category:Themes